


34英里向西至地下铁

by Sixhalfmk



Series: Oasis with Sunglasses [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 旅途终有尽头。





	1. 曼切斯特，1992

**Author's Note:**

> 各种无聊的真假脑洞。作者脑洞与真人无关，写出来爽，弃权。

Noel正式步入25岁的那个年头，他发觉自己根本不敢想象未来是什么样子。他们一次又一次的为甜蜜耶稣[1]暖场，一次又一次的目睹台下捧着饮料杯的年轻人满脸冷漠地靠在吧台边。他记得大概是在肯特，有个年轻人端着杯子冲上台，把整杯汽水倒在了Liam的头上，一边喊着：“耶稣万岁！”而Noel注视着自己的弟弟退到舞台后方，安静地看着安保人员把那男孩儿拉下台，一手抚了抚滴水的头发。

回家的车上，Noel问道：“你为什么不他妈的打回去？” 

“关你他妈的屁事啊。”Liam干脆的回答。

Noel决定不去进一步控诉Liam浑身上下冒着汽水味儿的事实。

他同样记得也是那一晚，他还和Liam睡在同一个房间里的时候，晚上关了灯，Liam躺在床上闷闷的说：“我不想回去工作。”

Noel差点就要开口安慰他了。他感到一种从腹部涌上来的迫切，烧灼着他的喉咙，声带，催促着他开口告诉自己的弟弟：“不会的，我们会成功的。”然而他突然想起早些时候发生在车里的对话，于是闭上了嘴。

这种感情往往在一些他不想记住的时候出现在他的认知里。最早也许是在那一天，当他从学校回家，看见一个鼻青脸肿的小Liam站在厨房里一言不发，而妈妈坐在餐桌前抹眼泪。Liam告诉他：“我揍翻了说我没爸的人。”Noel觉得喉咙和眼睛都在燃烧，他不知道自己是应当更愤怒一点还是更悲伤一点，他有点儿想抱一抱自己的弟弟，但他最终选择沉默地上楼，关上房门，靠在墙上拿起了吉他。

Noel仰面躺在床上，手里捏着一段薄方格毯子，想象着现在Liam的样子。他敢打赌这与对方闭起眼睛唱“当我年轻而纯挚”时别无二致。他不得不承认Liam在舞台上是很有感染力的，带他走吧，好好照顾他，偶尔Noel也会这么想，不是出于来自妈妈和Paul的施压，也不是什么狗屁的“这是我的宝贝弟弟”。而是一种和看见一个鼻青脸肿的小Liam告诉他“我们老爹是个混球”时产生的同样的感情，那种迫切地需要拥抱，触碰他的冲动。然而区别在于Noel从来不会付诸行动，甚至不会开口，尽管有时候他很明白一句“我知道”能解决任何问题。

也许这就是问题所在。Liam一直抱怨他花在吉他上的时间比对自己说话的时间多了太多，往往Noel只会耸耸肩表示，说了你也不懂，然后用一种近乎残酷的满足看着Liam沉下脸色。Noel说服自己，他真的没有精力和一个好斗的Liam交火：

“你为什么不理我啊？”

“我在练习。”

“你他妈的干嘛要练习？”

“因为我他妈的需要练习。”

“无聊。”

“滚。”

这样的对话，只要Noel愿意，只要Liam不觉得无聊，在同一天里可以上演成百上千次。

 

第二天傍晚他们正要出发去利物浦[2]，后知后觉的发现他们借来的小面包车抛锚了。哪个操蛋的傻逼卸了他们的轮毂盖，那辆白色的沃克斯豪尔孤零零的站在Gallagher家门口，成为整片街区唯一一辆矮了一头的汽车。

Liam骂骂咧咧地踢翻了一个垃圾桶，他们的妈妈从窗口喊道：“乖一点！”而Noel望着一地的器材皱眉发愁。Liam拎起一把吉他，大步流星地向前走去，头也不回地说道：“谁也别他妈想拦我去利物浦。”

操。Noel眯起眼睛，Liam和昨晚判若两人，看起来该死的干劲十足。

当晚的演出一如既往的十分狗屎。Liam下台后一脚踢翻了一排设备架，Noel跟在身后冷冷讽刺道：“如果你能少喝点酒。”

Liam转头，眼睛里冒着火，嘶嘶说道：“你给我他妈的闭嘴。”

Noel耸耸肩，他不在乎。

Noel记得那晚他们在一家火车站附近的酒吧里大打出手。起因源自Liam跳上吧台吼了一句：“谁该死的会叫一个酒吧烟熏莫莉啊[2]？”Noel看着自己的傻逼弟弟被三四个人拽下桌子，这情景甚至还有点儿赏心悦目，考虑到不久前Liam还端着酒杯在自己面前哼哼抱怨他弹得有多糟糕，不停地打断Noel关于少喝点酒的忠告。

Noel坐着欣赏了一会儿弟弟拼命挣扎的蠢样，最终决定站起身来加入了缠斗。Liam打碎了至少三四排酒瓶，而Noel发誓他把一个高他一头的壮汉揍得找不着北。他们没能享受战果多久，就被丢出了酒吧。

Noel希望冷风让Liam清醒了一点，于是他走上前去，想要搂过弟弟的肩膀，用整晚堪称温柔的语调告诉他我们还得赶晚班火车，而拳头挥上他的颧骨时候Noel难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“你他妈的总是这样，混球。”Liam说道，甩开Noel的手臂。

“你干嘛要把我拽出来？”

“你喝多了，”Noel摸了摸脸颊，在昏暗的路灯下端详自己的手指，“而且那叫帮忙，如果你蠢到不懂的话。”

“我不需要你帮忙，老大哥[3]。”Liam说着，摇摇晃晃地走到墙边，烟熏莫莉的霓虹灯酒吧招牌在夜风里狂野地摆动，令人眩晕地投射在Liam的脸上，制造出一片讳莫如深的暗影。

估计是流血了，Noel收回了手，冷静地看着一个东倒西歪的弟弟。Liam靠在墙上，慢慢滑了下去，一只手慢慢摸上了自己的脸庞，接着把整张脸埋进了双手。

“我不需要你帮忙，Noel。”

在Noel25岁的时候，他终于明白一个道理：要想和自己的傻逼的弟弟划清界限，最好的办法就是离他的生活远一点。他不需要你，你也操蛋的不需要他，这才是Gallagher兄弟的生存之道。

 

注：

[1]其实按照年表，为甜蜜耶稣暖场大概只有两次左右，第一次是91年的首秀（缸在台下），第二次是92年年初。肯特那场是the Ya Yas的supporting band。

[2]92年他们似乎并没有去利物浦，这里是脑洞了。

[3]Smoky Molly’s

[4]Big brother


	2. 利物浦，1992

在Noel的记忆中，Liam永远是他俩中最先失态的那个。无论是在舞台上还是在酒吧，Liam总有随时随地捅娄子的能力，这一点Noel永远也理解不了。他已经失去了掰着指头数Liam一天中能暴走多少次的兴趣——Liam的所作所为在一个月内填满一本五年计划本他也毫不意外。也许从早上睁眼开始，Noel就知道自己一分钟的平静都享受不了：Liam的另一个特异功能就是，无论前一晚喝到几点，他总能在第二天清晨准时起床。当他们还住在一起的时候，早起的Liam无论如何也会把他吵得无法继续睡觉。 

“Noel，醒醒，我们没有牛奶了。”Liam靠在他的床边，窸窸窣窣摇着他的脑袋。

“你他妈自己不会去买吗？”Noel气急败坏地吼道，把头缩进毯子里。

“我没钱。妈不在家。”Liam理直气壮地说道，一只冰凉的手摸进Noel的毯子，盲目地寻找掩藏在毛毯下的他裸露的皮肤。

Noel用力挣脱，大声叹气，呻吟道：“上帝啊。”

于是当Noel一边拍着浸在宿醉中的脑袋，希望它该死的别那么疼，一边走进厨房的时候，他发现他该死的弟弟正坐在餐桌边，不紧不慢地吃着一大碗燕麦片。

Noel的视线转到桌上静静摆放着的牛奶，闭上了眼睛。

Liam冲着他露出一个灿烂的笑容：“早上好，Noely。在冰箱里找到牛奶了。”紧接着对着手边的杯子努努嘴，“给你冲了杯阿司匹林。”

“基督他妈的耶稣，Liam。”Noel想象自己砸烂那张得意洋洋的脸。

也就是在那个时候，Noel发誓，无论如何他要搬出去。

“你弟弟，是个人才。”Bonehead常常这样说道。

“不，”Noel无情地打断他，“他是全世界最傻逼的超级大蠢蛋。”毫不后悔在这个句子里使用的每一个极具侮辱性的修饰词。

 

Noel决定他不会揍Liam。老实说，过去的25年里他揍得够多了。至少那晚他不打算对弟弟出手。他注意到Liam下颔上的红色血迹，明白他在酒吧里已经受到了应得的教训。可他自己的脸还该死的疼着，他希望Liam的手关节起码也破了，不然那也太不公平。凭什么他会是受伤的那一个？

Noel在寒风中思考了足足十分钟，要不要把弟弟丢在烟熏莫莉门口，等明天Bonehead他们开车过来把他捡回去。然而他沮丧地意识到回去后还要和妈妈交待Liam的行踪，最终还是决定把Liam半拖半抱地带到了莱姆街火车站。

他把Liam丢在长凳上，自己去旁边的唯一开着的冷食店买了一瓶水——以防这个蠢蛋吐在什么地方。回来时发现Liam不知道从哪里摸来一枚五十便士的硬币，正放在嘴边饶有兴趣地啃着。

Noel想起Liam还是个小小孩的时候，曾经有段时间不停地闹着要去利物浦。“看地下小火车车！”他哭得撕心裂肺，Noel怀疑半个街区的人都能听到Liam的声音。

那是因为Paul和朋友们从利物浦回来后，不经意间在餐桌上提到“在地下经过的火车”，Liam还从来没有坐过火车，事实上直到14岁之前，他从来没有机会真正离开曼切斯特一步。Paul解释说利物浦中心站有一小段火车从城区的地下经过，一直通向主站，有点儿像伦敦的地铁。从此以后，“地下小火车”深埋于他弟弟的心中，以至于每次Paul和自己把他（毫无理由地）惹哭时，他总拿这个当做谈判——无理取闹——的筹码。

Noel盯了Liam一会儿，防止他把硬币吞下去。而Liam很快失去了兴趣，懊恼地叫了一声，把硬币远远地丢在地上。Noel叹了口气，后悔自己没有选择和乐队的其他成员搭早一点的火车回去。

现在你要和你的傻逼弟弟黏在一起了，还得时刻保持警惕，当心他的拳头莫名其妙地招呼到你的眼睛上来。

Louise总说他喜欢想很多，而Noel则会反驳你也差不多，就比如关于搬到一起住这个决定就花了他们差不多半年的时间才最终敲定。而Liam则完全相反。他总是行动先于思考，这令他陷入了不计其数的麻烦，可他似乎永远也吃不够苦头。他还没有告诉Liam他的决定。不知怎的，冥冥之中他很清楚他的弟弟绝对不可能支持他搬出伯纳吉的家。最坏的结果大概就是他们打一架，砸烂几张桌子，踢翻几个垃圾桶，他们的妈妈流一下午的眼泪，需要他们轮番安慰直到睡觉时间，向她保证千千万万遍我们什么事也没有，别担心才能作罢。但无论什么样的结果都无法动摇他要搬走的决心。Noel知道自己早该和妈妈说清楚了，Liam够大，他不需要你和我的照顾，他能照顾自己，他必须学会照顾自己。

Liam不需要自己干涉他的生活，而Noel最不需要的，也就是他的弟弟在一旁对他的生活指手画脚。

Liam的兴趣点转向他的哥哥。Noel第无数次推开Liam凑过来的脸庞，挂着傻里傻气的笑容。说实在的，还有点儿可爱，这令他回忆起五岁那个不小心把冰淇淋掉在地上，抬起头咯咯笑的Liam。

下一秒Liam罪恶的手伸向了自己的衬衫领口，Noel还没来得及阻止，他已经毫不在乎地扯开了三四颗纽扣，把毛发稀疏的胸膛展示在空旷却寒冷的车站里。

“你这个不知羞耻的小混蛋。”Noel拍开Liam的手，重新帮他扣好纽扣。Liam露出一个模糊的笑容，嘴里嘟囔着有气无力的抗议。

“你，你超棒的。你知道吗？”Liam嘟囔着，两手胡乱地在空气中挥舞，Noel胆战心惊地抓过他的手腕，防止他下一秒又给自己来上一拳。

“我不明白你在说什么。”

Liam发出不耐烦的咂嘴声：“我说你，你很棒。”

“是吗？”Noel不动声色，心里觉得又好气又好笑。

“不。我是说，我，我很棒，比你还厉害。”他又开始惹是生非了，而Noel大发慈悲地不屑与醉汉计较。

“可是你很会写。”Liam摇了摇头，眼睛迷离地看着前方什么地方，把手腕乖乖的让给Noel来掌握。六号月台前的钟显示的时间是凌晨一点十五分，偌大的莱姆街车站只剩下一个昏昏欲睡的检票员，和Gallagher两兄弟。十五分钟前，冷食店的店员就已经拉上防盗帘离开了。

Liam突然转过头来，目不转睛地看着他的哥哥。Noel注意到Liam的眼睛在醉酒后呈现一种深邃的烟灰色，他松开Liam的手腕，移开了目光。

这个举动似乎惹恼了Liam，他哼了一声，手指扒着Noel的头发，用力把他的头转向自己，Noel不耐烦地想要拨开他的手，而Liam坚定地执意不肯放手。

“你是地球上最棒的作曲人了，Noel Gallagher。”Liam一字一句地说道，“你最好给我记住了。”

Noel不由自主地笑出声来。Liam明早清醒过来的时候，一定一个字都记不住他到底说了什么奇怪的东西，Noel很高兴自己不是喝醉的那一个，否则第二天他便将要失去一个取笑Liam的绝佳笑料。

他从来不把这样的话当真。他知道的，他从来也不。于是当Liam平静下来，把头靠在他的肩膀下呼呼大睡时，他早已把他弟弟的话抛在了脑后。他只想把Liam带回家。仅此而已。

 


	3. 利物浦—曼切斯特，1992

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老梗出没请闭眼

坐在火车上，Noel想着这算不算是他们之间为数不多值得记住的时刻。他，Liam，只有他俩，坐在从利物浦回伯纳吉的火车上。他们之间发生过很多，有些事情Noel会记住，然而更多他会选择彻底的遗忘。 

他突然意识到Liam15岁以后，他们就再也没有一起旅行过了。这不是什么令人震惊的事实，因为无论Liam是5岁还是15岁，他从来就不是什么温馨惬意的旅伴。5岁的Liam靠装模作样的委屈噘嘴，和撕心裂肺的嚎啕大哭博取关注，15岁的Liam则和任何一个荷尔蒙过剩的青少年一样，整天燃烧着好斗的愤怒。而等到Liam上了中学，Noel告诉他们的妈妈，要是再让Liam跟在Paul和他的屁股后面晃来晃去就真他妈的有点诡异了，他们的母亲才终于意识到这个问题。

他们最后一次一起出门，是在Liam15岁生日的那天。妈几乎是在恳求他把Liam带走，带去别的什么地方，只要不是曼切斯特，不是伯纳吉，否则Liam一定不会让她好过。他们开着Louise的车去黑潭市[1]，Noel气得要死，狠狠皱着眉头，一路上没有和Liam说话。他害怕自己一旦张开嘴，下一秒就会克制不住把他该死的弟弟丢在公路中央。Louise很了解他，没敢对他说任何劝慰的话。两个小时的车程对在座的所有人都是一种无声的折磨。

他们来到了黑潭市极富盛名的海滨游乐场。那是周末少有的晴天，年轻的男孩儿女孩儿们在各种装饰着铜锈的游乐设施上挥洒着汗水和大笑。Liam也许突然灵光乍现，决心在生日那天表现得好一点，他没有和Noel顶嘴，甚至还给Louise买了一根草莓冰淇淋——Liam很早就显露出了通晓讨好女孩子的奇异天赋。然而作为惩罚，也作为他采取的新的对付Liam的策略，直到游玩快结束时，Noel对他的弟弟说过的话加起来也不超过三句，分别是：“你付钱”，“滚开”和“闭嘴。”

也就是在那个时候，Liam遇见了一个叫Tracy的女孩。

 

Noel微偏过头，近距离地端详这个从不省心的麻烦弟弟。Liam的鼻子埋在他的衬衫褶皱里，呼吸深沉和缓，浓密的睫毛遮住了他一向迷茫的眼睛，随着呼吸的频率平稳地颤动。Noel说服自己撕开目光，转向窗外的一片漆黑。

无可否认，Liam是个非常耐看的小伙子。他那茫然的眼神操蛋的讨女孩子喜欢，而这个小混蛋也似乎有一种浑然天成的魅力，无师自通地取悦每一个送上门来的小鸟儿。这一点上，他亲爱的傻逼弟弟又一次可以骄傲地宣称，我和我哥就他妈是地球南北极，我呀喜欢被女孩儿们围着团团转，而我哥，愁眉苦脸先生，钢管直绅士[2]，尽他妈的相信什么忠贞不二。你听听，哈。

可Noel明白15岁的Liam没有一丁点儿站得住脚的理由发出这样的嘲讽。那个Tracy女孩，毋庸置疑，曾在Liam的生命中留下过较为重要的痕迹。她留着一头尾部微曲的黑发，眼睛很大，嘴唇在说话的时候会以一种撒娇的方式微微撅起。Noel承认她很可爱。Liam和她搭讪的时候，Noel正陪着Louise坐在车里，Louise被太阳晒得头晕，想要坐一会儿。于是他们目睹了Tracy主动牵起Liam手的全过程，Louise把头伸到车窗外面，拍手，尖叫，起着哄。Liam远远地回头望向Noel所在的方向，脸上洋溢着兴奋的红晕。

Noel的目光从他的灿烂得甚至有些刺眼的笑容上移开，落在他与Tracy相扣的手指上，确保自己的脸埋在挡风玻璃制造的阴影里。。

 

Noel并不想知道Liam和Tracy到底有没有联系，联系过几次，说真的，这不关他该死的任何屁事。Liam15岁了，他想干嘛就干嘛，谁也管不着，只要别突然搞出什么不该有的东西来就行。事实上，如果不是妈和Louise偶尔问起（他也操蛋的搞不懂他的 **女朋友** 为什么这么关心Liam有没有妞），崔西在他们生活中的存在感几乎为零。他唯一一次，唯一一次十分危险的意识到15岁的Liam其实有一个愿意为他做任何事情的16岁女朋友，是在某个他不应当在家的周末午后。通常这个时候妈会去海伦姨妈家喝茶，Noel大部分时候和朋友踢球，或是陪Louise窝在她的卧室听歌，伴以一些温情的亲吻和拥抱。Liam是知道的，所以这也就解释了他为什么会粗心到忘记关上卧室的门。Noel上楼时听见楼上传来含糊的说话声，明白Liam又在趁妈不在家时偷偷使用电话。他很生气，这意味着Liam不仅不懂事，并且下个月的账单还得由他和Paul来分担。

他忘记推开他们共同的卧室房门时看见了什么。他们之间发生过很多，有些事情Noel会记住，然而更多他会试图遗忘。他只记得一个慌乱扣上电话的Liam，还有一床无比凌乱的被单。Liam脸上泛着不正常的潮红，眼神忐忑而慌乱，这令Noel想起了他的弟弟还小的时候。

Liam的表情像是在等待Noel宣判什么，而Noel在如雷的心跳中尽可能平静地带上了门。

 

火车摇摇晃晃的停靠在沃灵顿中心站[3]，列车员有气无力地报完第二遍站名，Liam终于醒了。他睡眼惺忪地从Noel的肩上探起头来，柔软的头发擦过Noel耳后的皮肤，令他不由自主的想要躲开。

“到家了吗？”Liam小声问道。

Noel被扑鼻而来的酒味熏得受不了，递过水，回答道：“没有。”

Liam迷迷糊糊地接过水瓶，笨拙的手指试图通过向上的摩擦力拔开瓶盖。Noel叹了口气，重新将水瓶接了过来。

“妈会担心的。”Liam似乎没有喝水的意愿，Noel示意了好几次，最后还是捉住弟弟的手腕，硬是把水塞进了他的掌心。

“从什么时候开始你会考虑别人的感受了？”Noel嗤笑，转头望向窗外闪烁着明灭灯光的车站。沃灵顿中心站依然沿用了莱姆街的配色，供人休憩的长凳和楼梯扶手都被漆成了明亮的黄色，在昏黄的灯光下显得十分温暖。

“我一直很贴心。”Liam抗议。

“可拉倒吧，混蛋。”

“你别老是骂我，混球。”

“求你闭上你的臭嘴。”

“我是说真的，Noely。”Liam的语调里流露出一丝疲倦。而Noel装作并没有意识到他的弟弟想表达什么，却也妥协般地闭上了嘴。

片刻沉默之后，Liam扬起眉毛，注意到Noel幅度夸张的揉着肩膀，不耐烦地开口道：“哦得了吧，好像没有很多小鸟儿靠过似的。”

Noel冷笑：“加起来也没你重。”

Liam就像没听见这句话，继续自顾自地说道：“我打赌，Lucy，还是别的什么人，一定靠过成千上万次。”

“你他妈该死的给我记明白了。是Louise。”Noel觉得他似乎站在悬崖的边缘，跨出去就是岩浆滚滚的万丈深渊，背后则是黑魆魆的万丈壁仞。而此时此刻他只能用尽全部的意志力抵抗跳入岩浆的诱惑，抵抗彻底爆发的冲动。骂他，揍他，或者闭嘴。他在心里默默念道。

Liam咧开嘴，露出一个虚伪的笑容，眼中闪烁着冰冷的光芒。他的语调听起来十分冷静，一字一句像冬日屋檐下的冰锥，砸向Noel的脑袋：“那你这个宝贝Louise，知道你该死的 **所有事** 吗？”

Noel绝望地想着，他是否可以永久抹去此刻Liam脸上洞察一切的悲伤表情。

 

注：

[1]即Blackpool，换了一种比较有年代感的翻译方式【。

[2]这两个词来自PH的Forever the People中Liam的原话。

[3]本文中所有地点与站名都是真实存在，但并不对应。关于British Rail我竟然一点也考据不出来，只知道当年的车票是红边竖排的。以及票价物价我们就当通货膨胀不存在吧（这个后面应该会带到）。

 


End file.
